Mario and Luigi: Descent Into Darklands
by Ninjamuffin13
Summary: In the Mushroom Kingdom, all is well until a monstrous King from the Darklands rises up to steal away the Princess. The Kingdom cries out for a savior to deliver them and their Princess and the Star Spirits bestow upon them... two plumbers?


Ok, cats and kittens, I'm gonna be straight with you: This story is gonna be weird. Think the Mario universe crossed with a medieval-times fantasy. There's gonna be blood, death, and some grown-up words. The plumbers will actually speak. Bowser will be threatening and monstrous. Peach will act like a Princess. I will be taking liberties with everything from locations to objects to entire cultures.

Like I said, weird.

That all being said, the character will still be themselves. Bowser will still be in love with Peach and generally act like the most laid-back (if not a touch childish) and awesome (if inefficient) monarch ever. The Mario Brothers will still be Italian New Yorkers who eat pasta, with Mario being the more adventurous and risk-taking one (with a bigger stomach) and Luigi being the more cautious and sane one (with higher jumps). Peach will still have the world's purest (if not naïve) heart and a slight wild streak (along with a knack for escaping locked rooms).

If any of that doesn't sound like your particular cup of tea, I encourage you to read this anyway, on the off chance you end up liking it.

**Mario and Luigi: Descent Into Darklands**

**Chapter One: The Celebration**

The streets were absolutely filled. The local denizens of Toad Town, visitors from such far-off lands as Beanbean and Sarasaland, and even one or two of the scarcely seen beyond the islands Yoshi all packed into whatever space was available in front of the massive castle, chatting amongst themselves or watching the slowly approaching clouds to the south and hoping not to get rained on.

High above the crowds, a withered, elderly Mushroom slowly hobbled onto the balcony, looking out over the masses. He raised his walking stick, leaning on the railing. The throngs in the streets fell silent. It was time.

First came the trumpets, polished brass gleaming in the sunlight as the musicians rose from their seats upon the roofs of the homes lining the streets, picking up and holding a strong, sustained note one after the other until the entire town was filled with the quickly growing crescendo. The drums picked up as the note suddenly cut off, teams six Toads strong hefting the gargantuan mallets and beating the sides of the huge instruments at an upbeat pace, the vibrations traveling to even the farthest members of the crowds.

Scores of flutes and reeds sprang into life from the streets, the musicians commingling with their audience as they carried a whimsical, yet proud, melody. The trumpets returned gently, along with larger, deeper horns that framed the melody powerfully, changing the whimsied prancing into an elegant step.

As the song continued, members of the audience began to raise their voices, contributing to the harmony or melody as they felt best, culminating in a piece of music crafted by hundreds of instruments and thousands of voices. An utterly unique song that would never be perfectly reproduced, though many would try.

The flutes and reeds faded away, slowly followed by the trumpets and assorted horns. The drums slowed, but continued to beat until the last of the voices died out. Then they too faded into silence.

The elderly Mushroom gazed down at the assembled peoples as they gazed back up at him, before turning his attention to the open golden pocket watch in his wrinkled hand. Eleven in the morning, on the dot. He grinned softly, punctuality being quite dear to him, before snapping the watch shut and looking upon the crowds with pride.

"Brothers and sisters of the Mushroom Kingdom!" He boomed, a touch of magic amplifying his voice. "Friends and neighbors of foreign lands! On this momentous day, His Majesty, King Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom, has prepared an address for all to hear!" With that, the Mushroom turned and bowed, stepping aside. The amassed peoples burst into raucous shouts and applause as the King stepped forward, his golden royal armour shining in the sunlight, highlighting his towering human form. He gave his Head Retainer a small smile as he passed, then faced the crowds to make his speech. The masses once again quieted themselves.

"My subjects," he laughed proudly, raising his hands as he spoke, his comparatively large size allowing him to address the peoples without magical aid. "My people, my friends! Today the Star Spirits shine upon us! For today, we have gathered from near and far, from high and low, to celebrate an occasion that, once passed, will never occur again in my reign or any other!" He turned towards the doorway he'd come from, waving someone forward. A young blonde woman in an elegant pink dress shyly stepped from behind the thick drapery, smiling serenely at the onlookers with her gloved hands clasped in front of her.

"For today," King Toadstool continued. "Is the sixteenth birthday of my daughter, now your Princess, Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom!" The crowds erupted once more into a cacophony of cheers and shouts. After a few moments, the King raised his hand and the noise died down. "In a short time, we shall begin the coronation and the celebration proper," He ran a hand through his silvering hair, glancing to the Princess. "But first, your Princess and one day Queen will make her first address to you, of many more to come!"

Princess Toadstool stepped up beside her father, years of etiquette classes allowing her to successfully hide her nervousness and still her fidgeting hands against her layered dress. She was sixteen now, after all; She had to be presentable for both her people and her suitors and squirming like a child simply wouldn't do. Back straight, smile in place, head held high. Don't forget the speech.

"Today, I become of age to be crowned Princess." She said softly, as a lady does not raise her voice. That's what magic is for. "Today I take up a great honor and an even greater duty. I promise to you all that I….." the Princess trailed off, staring at the approaching clouds in the south. A small, dark shape had breached the massive rolling banks and was rapidly nearing. Peach took a step back, placing a hand on the King's arm. "Father, what is _that_?"

King Toadstool followed his daughter's gaze, quickly catching sight of the approaching shape. For a moment, framed against the clouds, he believed it to simply be a high-flying Latiku. As he began to make out the triangular-shaped hat and the colour blue, however, his eyes widened.

"Toadsworth, get the Princess inside!" He barked, not looking away from the figure in the sky. Peach began to protest, but fell silent as the elderly Mushroom took her hand and pulled her into the castle, hushing her. The guards on either side of the door pulled their swords from their scabbards, standing just behind the King.

It was only a moment before the flying being came to a stop before the balcony. Suspended in mid air was a simple wooden broom, its handle aged and cracked, its bristles splintered and thinning. Upon it sat a small creature covered entirely in a blue, flowing robe, save the claws of its four-fingered hands and its yellow head. Its face was shadowed by the brim of its pointed hat. Light reflected of the thick lenses of its glasses, making its eyes appear as unnatural glowing discs. Its curved reptilian beak conveyed it was in no mood for games. The King recognized it at once.

"Kamek….." He spat the name out like a curse.

"My Lord desires that which he was promised." Kamek's voice was dry and ragged, despite its naturally high tone.

"How very punctual of you." The King laughed without humor. "I'm impressed; I didn't expect you for at least another week."

"Deliver, or die." Kamek replied simply.

"We were caught off our guard last time, Koopa," King Toadstool drew his sword, pointing it at the Darklander, who seemed rather unfazed. "But these long years have been spent building an army not even your foul master could face. Begone, and tell that monster he will _never_ get what he wants." He snarled. Kamek blinked, then shook his head with a snort.

"You recant your word? How predictable." The Koopa quickly turned and sped off again to the South, disappearing amongst the clouds. As soon as he was out of sight, the King spun around to his guards.

"Find General Migh T.!" He ordered. "Tell him the Darklanders have begun to move. I want full mobilization of all-" King Toadstool froze, eyes widening, as the sound of drums picked up suddenly in the distance. War drums. "What?" The King whirled back to the open balcony, searching for the drums' source. "How could they be so close already? The border patrols haven't reported anything!" His eyes found nothing but his own confused and scared subjects.

"Sire?" A member of his guard spoke up. "Should we sound the alarm?"

"Do it." The King continued to strain his eyes, not bothering to look back. It was only a few moments later that the bells began to toll, sending the gathered populous, already on edge from the appearance of a Darklander, scrambling back to their homes in a panic as the military assembled around and within the castle.

Thunder rumbled in the clouds to the south as they continued to roll towards the town. It occurred to King Toadstool that he could feel no wind. The thunder came again, drawing his eyes to the dark clouds. The drumbeat sped up, and so to did the clouds. The King's eyes widened. The thunder sounded a third time, and it was not thunder. Black dots, mere specs at this distance, appeared from the clouds, racing towards the castle at alarming speeds.

"Bullet Bills, incoming!" The King shouted to his soldiers as he ducked inside, the military Toads on the ground and in the parapets moving behind whatever cover they could find.

The Bills slammed into the castle with brutal force, the explosion of each impact sending masonry and members of the guard flying. The dust thrown up made the King choke, and he nearly lost his footing as a Bill connected with the wall not far from his position. As soon as the thunderous noise of their impacts stopped, he threw himself back onto the balcony, knowing that the initial assault was meant to simply soften them up. The real attack would come now.

The drums were beating steadily now. A new instrument, some kind of horn, picked up alongside them and the clouds broke apart, their purpose complete. Grand ships sailed through the air, the drums and horns directing them with their war song. Shapes poured off of the ships, lighter in colour than the Bills and smaller in size, but far more numerous.

"Paratroopas!" King Toadstool heard General Migh T. bellow from one of the parapets. "Let not one of them set foot within the castle!" He commanded. "For the King!" The echo of his words was not even fully dissipated before the first of the Koopa descended upon them, brandishing short swords and spears.

They were fast, but the spell granting them wings was fragile, breaking the moment they were injured. The ones fighting at the parapets and towers were fought off with only minor casualties, but each one driven away simply joined the assault on the Toads on the ground. Two of them came at the King at once, but he had the advantages of both size and strength, not to mention reach, and he dispatched their wings easily. Unfortunately, the last touch of the enchantment allowed afforded them safety from the fall to ground-level, allowing them to join in the fight there.

The King's eyes narrowed in anger at the Koopa's magical tactics, then widened as General Migh T. launched himself off the parapets with a whooping battle cry. The formidable Toad landed on the back of one of the Paratroopa, slamming the Koopa into the ground and kicking its shell towards its comrades.

"Come on, lads!" He shouted. "This day will not end with reptilian victory, so long as the Toads of Mushroom Kingdom draw breath!" He ran a Troopa through with his sword, before grabbing its spear and lobbing it at one of its flying brethren, knocking the Paratroopa from the sky. His display had the intended effect, rallying the Toads enough to push back the weight of the Koopa attack.

King Toadstool turned from his balcony, heading for the throne room. The battle was well in hand for the moment; He had to make sure his daughter was safe.

The guards, his elite royal guard, were nervous as they stood outside the great doors to the throne room. Aside from General Migh T., only these elites, his most veteran warriors, knew the truth behind the current attack from the Darklands. They saluted him as they held themselves at the ready, sliding the heavy stone and metal doors open just enough to allow their Liege to pass.

Inside, more guards stood in a tense defensive formation, Toadsworth standing at the top of the small staircase behind them, protectively holding up his cane in one hand and a small dagger in the other. The King strode past them all quickly. Princess Peach stood behind Toadsworth, just before the thrones themselves, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Father!" She cried out as he approached, bright blue eyes wide with fear and worry. "What has happened? It felt as though the whole castle was shaking, and then the sounds from outside-"

"We are under attack, Princess." He cut her off before she work herself into a frenzy. "Those damned monsters from the south seek to destroy us." He placed his left hand on her shoulder as she gasped, his right still grasping his sword tightly. "But do not fear, my daughter. Though the attack came too suddenly for us to mobilize our full force, the castle guard and standing infantry are more than a match for anything that the Darklanders can bring against us." He did his best to sound reassuring.

"If- if that is so," Peach looked past him. "Then why does everyone look so scared?" The King tightened his grip on her shoulder for a moment, before drawing her into a one-armed hug.

"There is no shame in feeling fear in the face of battle, Peach, for overcoming that fear is the virtue we call courage." He released her to look her in the eyes. "Each and every Toad in this castle feels fear, but they are courageous souls, all. They will not let harm come to you." Peach looked down.

"That is what I am afraid of. I do not want anyone to be hurt because they wish to protect me." King Toadstool couldn't help but smile softly.

"You have your mother's heart, my daughter. She would-" He stopped as the entire room shook. When it stopped, he turned and nodded to Toadsworth. "Take care of her, old friend."

The King ran from the throne room.

He could hear the clatter of metal on metal in the halls as he dashed back towards the balcony. One of the castle guard was running towards him from his intended destination, shouting warnings. About what, the King was unsure, as the Toad in question was panicking to the point of incoherency. The point was rendered moot as an obsidian halberd flew through one of the windows lining the upper hall, nearly bisecting the poor guard and pinning his body to the wall.

King Toadstool could only stare in shock as a black object came crashing in after the weapon, slamming into the floor and kicking up dust and bits of the stone. It was metal, in the shape of half a sphere. All along its rounded side, small spikes and spires jutted menacingly, sharp and deadly.

As the dust began to settle, the object moved with a metallic creak. An arm suddenly emerged from a compartment unseen, lashing out to grip the shaft of the halberd. It was completely covered in armour - thick plates and a three-fingered gauntlet. A second covered arm emerged, along with a pair of similarly protected legs, all of them working to pull the being upright. It pulled the halberd from the Toad and the wall smoothly with one hand, turning to face the King as it did so, its head, covered with a thick metal helmet and visor with a pointed beak, emerging at last.

"Koopatrol." King Toadstool sneered. The most well trained soldiers the Darklands had to offer. These elites never strayed far from their master, much like his own royal guard, so the enemy himself had to be nearby. The King grimaced; he hadn't expected the Koopa to go all-out on the first attack. The Koopatrol pointed its halberd, nearly three times its own height, at the King and screeched loudly, its eyes, which could only be seen as glowing red slits in the shadows of its helmet, never leaving him.

"**For Lord Bowser!"**

It charged, only for two of the royal guard to rush forward from behind the King to meet it. It ducked under their initial sword swings, skidding to a stop in between the Toads. One guard recovered faster than the other, spinning to slice at the Koopa with a cry. The Koopatrol silently whirled its halberd around, the butt of the weapon striking the side of the second Toad's head, as it blocked the guard's sword with its armored hand, grabbing the blade. As the second guard stumbled back, reeling from the strike, the Koopa tugged on the first's weapon, pulling him off balance, and swung his halberd into the Toad's neck, lodging the blade in deeply. The second regained his senses and gaped at his comrade's death, before bellowing angrily and leaping towards the Koopa, his sword raised high. The Koopatrol adjusted his grip on his weapon, letting the first guard's clatter to the ground, and spun deftly, completing the decapitation of the first guard and swinging the halberd's blade into the chest of the second. The guard's blade glanced off the Koopa's thick armour uselessly as the Koopatrol gave the now dead body a shake to dislodge it from the polearm.

It raised its weapon, turning to face King Toadstool once more.

* * *

And that, cats and kittens, is chapter one.

Reviews would be delicious, as I desire to digest your thoughts and suggestions.


End file.
